Jaden Yuki No Air
by Nessa Fudo- I love yugioh
Summary: Jaden Yuki Story w/ me and two of my buddies: Charlotte Jordan and Marissa


Jaden Yuki 

Name: Jordan "J.J" Rhodes

Age: 14- July 23rd

Hair: brown w/ blond streaks – lower back – bangs to side

Eyes: light brown

Height: 5'4

Weight: 135 Lbs.

Body type: medium chest; slim torso; hourglass curved

Family: Atticus R. (big brother) Alexis R. (big sister)

Deck type: mixed dragon + warriors

Rank: Obelisk blue

Extra: dating Chazz Princeton. Best Friends w/ Jaden, Sy, Chumle, Bastion, and Zane. Awesome friends w/ Vanessa, Marissa.

Catchphrase: (none)

Song: 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown( LOL get it, "Jordan" Sparks, "Ch"ris "Brown" LOL cause Brown and Princeton are both Universities LOL.)

Name: Vanessa Wheeler-Kaiba ~ Nessa

Age: 14- Aug. 22

Hair: black w/ blue streaks- mid back- bangs in front

Eyes: chocolate brown

Height: 5'3 ½

Weight: 132 ibs.

Body type: small medium chest- slim torso- tanned

Family: Joey Wheeler (dad) Seto Kaiba( step dad) Marissa Wheeler-Taylor(cousin) Serenity Wheeler(aunt) Tristan Taylor(uncle)

Deck type: Magicians + Dragon

Dorm: Ra Yellow

Extra: Has a crush on Atticus. Best friends w/ Zane, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chumle, Atticus. Awesome friends w/ Jordan, Marissa.

Song: "Man in the Mirror" by. Micheal Jackson

Catchphrase: Super Special Awesome!

Name: Marissa Wheeler- Taylor

Age: 16- Feb 2

Hair: mid of back. Dark brown with lots of red in it. Usually in a pony tail.

Eyes: hazel

Height: 5'4

Weight: 138 Lbs.

Body type: medium chest, slim

Family: Serenity Wheeler (mom) Tristan Taylor (dad) Joey Wheeler (uncle) Vanessa Wheeler- Kaiba (cousin)

Deck: water

Rank: Ra Yellow

Extra: Has a crush on Syrus. Best friends w/ Zane, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chumle, Atticus. Best friends w/ Vanessa and Jordan.

Song: CRUSH by David Archuleta

Catchphrase: "AWESOMENESS"

Part one

*6:47 am/ Saturday*

~Jordan's POV~

~..Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air..~

"Jordan... Wake up…" I opened my eyes and saw Alexis looking at me. "Morning Alexis..." I said, still tired. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up from your alarm clock." She smiled at me. I noticed she was already dressed. "Hmm... why dressed so early??" I murmured into my soft pillow. "I'm meeting up with Jasmine and Mindy for breakfast before Chazz comes to pick you up." She shivered with disgust. I sighed; I wish I wasn't with Chazz anymore I thought to myself a lot. "Sorry I brought it up." She frowned. "I know you wanna break- up with him for—"She stopped looking at the pain in my eyes. She hugged me close. "Are you sure you don't want me and Zane to break up with him for you..."

"No... I told you I need to do it myself... I look dumb having you guys do it... besides he wouldn't believe you guys. He'll probably think you're jealous of me and that Zane is jealous of him." "Well ok..." she frowned." I'll see you later..."She kissed my forehead." Love you" "Love you too" I smiled and fell back asleep.

~Alexis's POV~

"Alexis!!" I heard two female voices I turned around to see Jasmine and Mindy. "Hey girls I was looking for you two." "Well ya found us now let's go get our food." We walked to our cafeteria and began to eat our food.

"Sooo how are you??" Jasmine asked. I looked at Jasmine weird." What do you mean??We've been talking all morning." "I mean how are _YOU_??" Jasmine winked at me. "Ok girls I'm completely lost." "We heard about your night in the woods with Jaden." "What're you guys talking about?!?! 0.0" "Everyone's heard about your make out session with Jaden in the woods." "What?!?!" I ran out of the cafeteria and started running to the dorms.

~Marissa's POV~

(Wearing light jeans green tank top and yellow blazer and white sneakers)

"J.J OPEN UP!" I yelled pounding her door. Chazz opened the door. "Eww... What're you doing here you Ra yellow slut?" I growled "I'm not a slut and I came to see my friend." "Well she's still sleeping so come back….Never!" He slammed the door in my face. "Jack$$." I whispered. I began to walk to the Slifer dorms. I knocked on Jay's and Sy's door. "Hi Marissa... "Sy opened the door yawning. I blushed at how cute he looked with his hair slightly messed up and in his pajamas.

"Hi Sy, can I come in?" I asked shyly. "Sure you can." He smiled softly. He moved out of the way opening the door for me. "Thank you..." I walked in blushing. Jaden and Chumly were still asleep. "Oh I'm sorry Sy. If I knew you were still sleeping I wouldn't have bothered you. I'll come back later if you want." I started to head back towards the door. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "It's ok Marissa I don't mind waking up for you." I blushed at what he said. "o –ok..." He smiled, "Good." He got back in his bed." If you want you can rest with me. It's still pretty early and I doubt you wanna sleep with either of the snoring twins." He said pointing to Chumle and Jaden. "And you look tired too." He commented caringly. "Ok…" I blushed, kicked my shoes off and cuddled close to Sy. He was so warm and his scent was relaxing. "Thank you Syrus." "No prob Rissa." He looked at me cencirily and held me closer. I blushed but didn't reject and cuddled closer.

"Rissa..." "Yes Syrus?" "Well…can I ask you something?" "Sure. What's up?" I looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Well I heard that you…umm like me…" I blushed and looked down at our feet shyly. "I—it is true…but it's more of love then like…" He stayed silent. I got scared I said something wrong." Rissa…I--…" ~is he gonna get mad??Tell me to leave…~ I closed my eyes knowing rejection was coming, but then he said it…

"I love you too Marissa." I looked up at him. "Really?"

He smiled, "Really. 3" he pulled my face close with his hands gently and slowly. When his lips touched mine. I kissed him back gently. He held me clo0ser which made me moan softly which allowed him to enter his tongue in my mouth slowly and he tasted ever inch of my mouth. I played with his tongue shyly and heard him moan which gave me more confidence. I played with his tongue more. I pulled away gently panting for air. Syrus was panting too. I blushed, "That was amazing…3"He blushed. "Yes you are3" I smiled and blushed and kissed him again…3

~Nessa's POV

"*sigh* I can't believe J.J's late." "Hey." I heard a strong voice behind me. "Hmm..." I turned around to see Atticus. I smiled. "Hi Atticus." I looked down shyly. "Your names Vanessa right?" I nodded. He grinned. "Well it's nice to finally meet you." He grabbed my hand gently and kissed the back of it looking in my eyes while I blushed hard. "I've heard a lot about you and I heard that you like me." I blushed even harder. I just nodded a little. He grinned again. "That's good cause I was scared you didn't." he held me close and I blushed hard looking up at him. "I've always thought you were cute and I wanted ta ask you out but you would always leave when I saw you and got ready ta talk to you." "I'm sorry..." He grinned and played with my hair. "It's ok now I know that my dream girl is my secret admirer. You know except without all the cards and flowers I get." He laughed. I let out a small giggle, remembering... "Your laugh is just as cute as you." He said kissing my cheek. "Thank you." I said looking up at him.

"Nessa!? Where are you?!" I heard J.J calling me and I sighed. ~Just like last time except that was with Riss.. ~ Atticus smiled. "I'll see you later, 'Kay Nessa?" I nodded. He kissed me gently on the lips and smiled and left.

"Oh... there you are ness." J.J said coming up to me. "Whoa why're you so red?" She winked and saw Atticus a little up ahead on the road. "O.M.G!! Tell me everything that happened?!?! =D" She smiled widely pulling me down to some rocks to sit on while I told her what Atticus told me and how he kissed me before he left. She squealed. "Yay! You got your dream guy!" I forced a smile. ~I had him before…he doesn't know…those we're the same word he told me the first time we were together…~

Authors note: I DO NOT OWN IN ANY FORM YU-GI-OH OR YU-GI-OH GX ALL THAT GOES TO THE CREATOR OF THE SHOWI ONLY ON THE ADDED CHARACTERS AND THE DIFFERENT PLOT THAT WASN'T IN THE ANIME IR MANGA! ^_^ AND I DON'T ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS ^^


End file.
